Dale Horvath (TV Series)
Dale Horvath is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, Dale saved Andrea and Amy, eventually finding a camp of survivors. Overview Dale's age, calm experience, and RV provide the nucleus around which the small community of survivors formed. He is shown to be honest, reasonable and protective. He is sometimes profound, and is the elder of the group, though is also rather feisty, not afraid to speak his mind and call others out for mistakes in judgment. He attempts to serve as "the moral compass" of the group. Over time he, Andrea, and Amy form their own little family unit and he finds spending time with them has helped bring him back to life in a way he never anticipated, as it gives him somebody he can attempt to control. Dale is a fairly self-sufficient man, and ever watchful of the changing dynamics among the survivor community. Pre-Apocalypse Dale was married to a woman named Irma for years. Early in their marriage, they had attempted to have a baby, but it ultimately miscarried, which led them to not try again. At some point later, she had developed cancer. Despite Dale bringing her to several doctors, she had already accepted the disease and her eventual death, much to his dismay. Once he retired from his job, he planned to take his wife traveling with him across the country in a new RV he bought, but she died before that could happen. Her death brought him into a great depression and he found himself not caring about anyone around him. He decided to take his RV and do the trip alone. When the outbreak began, he first encountered Andrea and Amy in distress, and the three of them soon joined up with Shane's group and settled in a quarry on the outskirts of Atlanta. He cared increasingly for Andrea and Amy during their stay at the camp-site, and used his RV as a type of "command post" for the group. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Dale is first seen as Amy tries to respond to Rick Grimes' calls over the radio as he drives to Atlanta. He initially doubts that anyone could hear them but is then surprised (as well as relieved and excited) to hear a voice on the other line. "Guts" As Lori Grimes goes to pick berries and mushrooms in the forest, she has Dale watch over her son. Dale tells Lori to stay close within shouting distance as he is on lookout duty atop his RV. Later, he is repairing his RV with another survivor and tells Amy to relax when she worries about the others. He later receives T-Dog's radio call from Atlanta, learning of their troubled situation. "Tell It to the Frogs" When the other survivors return, he greets all of them back. He also introduces himself to Rick. Later that night, Rick sits around the fire and tells his story to the group and decides what to do about telling Daryl Dixon about his brother Merle Dixon. The next day, Dale strips Glenn Rhee's stolen car until he, along with others, find a walker eating a dead deer that wandered nearby the campsite. When Rick decides to go back to Atlanta for the Sheriff's Bag of Guns and Merle, he asks Dale for some tools, mainly a pair of bolt cutters to cut the chain and handcuffs to save Merle. Dale snivels about loaning out tools but then hands them over, he then continues to watch over the campsite on top of his RV. "Vatos" The next day he's on lookout duty and observes Andrea and Amy fishing on the lake. He then notices Jim strangely digging holes on the hillside. He decides to check up on Jim and offers him water, but Jim acts strange and refuses water, leaving Dale worried and confused. He returns to camp and alerts the other survivors about Jim's delirious behavior. Dale approaches Jim once again, with Shane, Lori, and several others. Lori explains that his actions are scaring people and Shane tries to reason with Jim, in which he responds with hostility so Shane detains him. Later that evening, Dale finds Andrea in the RV looking for wrapping paper for Amy's birthday gift, in which he responds that he doesn't have any, but will try to look for something as a substitute. That night, during the fish feast, he enjoys the food and company of his friends. When asked about his watch and how he is always winding it, he speaks of time and paraphrases a passage from William Faulkner's The Sound and the Fury. Moments later, the camp is attacked by walkers and he helps defend the remaining survivors. "Wildfire" The morning after the attack, he helps some of the other men burn, chop up, or bury the dead. While walking through the forest he is shocked to discover Shane pointing his shotgun at Rick from afar. Shane explains his behaviour by saying that he thought Rick was a Walker, and suggests the survivors start wearing high-vis jackets. Dale, however, remains suspicious. He and everyone else is at a crossroads when they learn that Jim has been bitten, and struggle to decide what has to be done with him. When they argue about granting the man's wish to be left to die, he notes specifically that this is what Jim wants and that his say is the only one that matters. He and the rest give their goodbyes to him and leave for the CDC. "TS-19" Dale and the rest of the group are admitted into the CDC by Dr. Edwin Jenner after going through a blood test to ensure none of them are infected. He is introduced to the luxuries the facility has to offer, including hot water and real beds. He enjoys dinner and wine with everyone. He tries to comfort Andrea in light of her losing her sister but she just tells him that "Everything is gone". He later learns about TS-19 and Dr. Jenner's work, and the fall of the CDC's infrastructure. He asks Jenner about the countdown timer and Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the timer and shuts the control room's door. As the survivors finally get Edwin to open the door for their escape, he attempts to flee with Andrea, but she opts to remain behind. Dale manipulatively states that he is going to stay with her against Andrea's wishes after explaining that she doesn't get to make him care about her and just leave him. At the last minute Dale and Andrea run out of the CDC and take cover as it explodes. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Dale and Andrea's friendship is put into question when Dale refuses to give Andrea the gun her father gave her in fear of her possibly repeating her suicidal intentions she attempted at the CDC building at the end of Season 1. Dale implies he saved her life, and after a snappy remark from Andrea he claims he would just like some gratitude from her. This stirs up angry feelings in Andrea and causes her to reveal to Dale that after Amy died, all she wanted to do was to stop living in the current apocalypse, and the only reason she decided to leave the building was because she did not want Dale's blood on her hands. She claims he "stole" her one escape from the supposed nightmare they are living, and that she was not his problem to worry about or take care of. This drives a deserved wedge between the two. "Bloodletting" There is a small confrontation with Dale and T-Dog where they watch over the RV while the group is looking for Sophia Peletier. During this time, T-Dog starts to get a fever and is delirious from the cut he suffered on his arm prompting him to feel as if him and Dale are the "odd men out" in the group because Dale is old and 'weak' while T-Dog is the "only black man". He explains to Dale how he feels and implies they should take the RV and leave together, Dale, being the rational man he is, suspects something is wrong with T-Dog and feels his forehead, realizing T-Dog has a severe fever, possibly due to infection, and attempts to take care of him. "Save the Last One" Dale finally hands Andrea her gun and tells her he acknowledges the decisions he made were not his to make. Still fearing her suicidal tendencies, he tells her not to make him regret giving her gun back. Dale then asks if she forgives him, Andrea responds by telling him she's trying to. "Cherokee Rose" Dale is obviously wary of Shane when Shane retells Otis's death by his facial reactions. He also helps with the well walker, saving T-Dog's life before he could drink the contaminated water. "Chupacabra" Dale brings the bag of guns to the group and distributes them among the group to help continue the search for Sophia. Jimmy attempts to grab one but Rick stops him due to his lack of training and using weapons. Later, Dale and Glenn have a talk about the women in the group about their behaviours lately and about Glenn's relationship with Maggie Greene. Dale questions Glenn and asks "Did it ever occur to you how her father might feel about this?" but Glenn answers he just thought about the whole situation and the world being overrun by walkers. When Daryl comes back to the farm looking like a walker, Andrea prepares to shoot him but Dale tells her not to. Not listening to Dale, Andrea shoots Daryl and injures him. Dale comforts her and tells her that everyone wanted to shoot Daryl at one point. Later he joins both groups of survivors for the well prepared dinner by the women. "Secrets" Dale and Glenn talk about things that have happened in the camp and Glenn reveals of Lori's pregnant state and Hershel Greene's barn full of walkers. Dale confronts Hershel about the barn full of walkers but Hershel saying that the walkers are still people. Dale tries to make Hershel see what the walkers truly are but Hershel replies saying that his wife and step-son are in the barn and that Dale should keep quiet about it. Back at the camp, Dale talks with Lori about how his wife had miscarried and assures her that the baby can have good memories, but he sits in silence when Lori asks if he thinks her child could live a long life. Dale confronts Shane about the night Otis died and brings up Shane’s attempted murder of Rick. Dale tells him its time for him to leave because he knows who he really is, leading Shane to challenge Dale and threaten him. "Pretty Much Dead Already" At breakfast, Dale signals Glenn to reveal about Hershel's barn full of walkers. At the barn, Dale tells Rick that Hershel sees the walkers as just sick, and that his wife and step-son are in the barn. Back at the RV, Andrea and Dale talk about Shane with Dale telling Andrea not to trust him and that she doesn't really know him. Andrea asks him to stop worrying about her. As she leaves, Dale asks Glenn for water. With Glenn gone, he takes the survivors' weapons and sneaks away from the camp. While in the swamps, Dale is tracked down by Shane. Dale is in the process of hiding the guns from Shane when he is spotted. Shane confronts Dale and Dale asks if he’ll kill him like he did Otis. Shane says he wouldn't waste his time as he’s already dead. Demanding the guns again, Shane tells Dale the only way he’ll stop him from taking the guns is if Dale shoots him with his rifle. Dale holds the gun on him, but can’t pull the trigger. In the end, he returns the guns, but says that the new world deserves men like Shane and that he’d rather be who he was than a monster like Shane. Dale returns while the barn shooting is happening and stands there watching in horror of what Shane has done. "Nebraska" Dale is watching Shane from afar. Shane asks Dale what he has done to keep the camp safe, but Dale sits in silence and then Shane says when he needs a radiator hose, he will go to Dale. After the funeral, Andrea, and T-Dog pile corpses into Otis's truck, saying that Shane did what needed to be done. Dale protests, suggesting that a new problem with Hershel was created in the wake of resolving the safety concern of the barn walkers. Dale reveals to Lori that he believes Shane shot Otis and left him as bait to cover his escape, and that it's only a matter of time before he kills again. "Triggerfinger" Dale tells Andrea that Shane is dangerous and that Shane doesn't want Rick or Hershel to come back so he can be leader but Andrea doesn't believe him and walks off. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" After Daryl finds out Randall's group is dangerous, Rick decides to kill him. Dale tells him that they can't just kill him. Rick tells him they will put it to the vote. Dale goes around asking people about it, but no one agrees with him. At the meeting, Dale makes an impassioned plea to the group to spare Randall, however he only gets Andrea to side with him. Although he apparently failed, Rick decides not to kill Randall when he sees Carl watching. Later, Dale is patrolling around the farm at night when he is attacked by a walker that Carl had seen earlier in the day and failed to tell anyone about as he had provoked it. Dale is then disemboweled by the walker and is in great pain when the others come to his aid. Rick tells Hershel that he needs to operate on Dale as he would not make the trip back inside, but Hershel silently tells Rick that Dale can't be saved. As Rick is unable to euthanize Dale, Daryl decides that he has to do it and takes Rick's gun and says "Sorry, brother." before putting him out of his misery. Death Killed By *Carl Grimes (Indirectly Caused) *Zombie (Caused) *Daryl Dixon (Out of Mercy) A walker that Carl had previously been examining in the marshy lands near Hershel's farm freed itself after Carl provoked it while its legs were trapped, and wandered onto the property. Dale later patrols the grounds and stumbles upon a cow that has died. After hearing something behind him, Dale turns around to see the same walker that Carl had seen earlier. It attacks him and, although he was able to prevent himself from being bitten, the walker rips open Dale's stomach. Daryl comes to his rescue and kills the walker. The rest of the group reaches the dying Dale, bleeding from his wounds. Rick demands that they move Dale to the house to operate on him, but Hershel informs him that he would be unable to save Dale in his critical condition. Carl, upon seeing the walker, realizes that he is partly responsible for what happened, and cries. Rick lifts his gun and points it at Dale's head in an attempt to put him out of his misery, but can not bring himself to do so. Instead, Daryl takes Rick's gun, points it at Dale and says, "Sorry, brother," before shooting him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dale has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Dale and Andrea seemed to have a good relationship. In the episode "Pretty Much Dead Already," Dale acted like Andrea's father, and telling her he doesn't want her with Shane. It was also said that Dale took Andrea and Amy in when the two were on their road trip to Atlanta when the outbreak began. At the end of Season 1 in the CDC, as the building is about to explode, he tries to convince Andrea not to commit suicide along with Jacqui and Dr. Jenner, explaining that she gave him a reason to live after his wife died and that without her, he would be lost. She refuses to leave, so he sits down by her side, ready and willing to die with her. Andrea decides to leave with Dale with only seconds to spare before the building explodes. It is later revealed that she resented Dale for forcing her to leave, as she didn't want his blood on her hands. Throughout the majority of Season 2 she does not forgive him for what he did, until "Judge, Jury, Executioner" where she sides with Dale in his fight to keep Randall alive, thus showing that she had forgiven him. Andrea was in tears when the group found Dale dying and was devastated by his death as was shown when she and Glenn reflected on him whilst trying to fix the RV. Amy When Amy and Andrea were on their road trip they were surrounded by walkers with only Andrea's pistol, Dale came and saved them. After the incident at the CDC it is shown that Dale and Andrea had a strong relationship which became strained. Amy probably had the same sort of relationship as Andrea before she died. Dale mentions to Andrea, the she and Amy were the first things he cared about since his wife died. This shows that Dale was very sad after Amy's death and also showed that Andrea and Amy were the people he cared most for in the group. Shane Walsh Dale and Shane seemingly had a working relationship before Rick joined the group outside Atlanta in "Tell it to the Frogs." Between that episode and "Wildfire" the two had very little interaction though Dale seemed to respect Shane as the temporary leader of the group. However, Dale's attitude changed when he caught Shane aiming his shotgun at an unaware and helpless Rick, after which Dale thought of Shane as an unstable threat to the group. It was Dale that figured out that Shane had killed Otis in "Save the Last One." In "Secrets" Dale suggested that Shane leave the group and later in the same conversation Shane threatened to kill Dale when the older man revealed that knew what had happened to Otis. After this the two men were at odds on almost every issue, most notably on what to do with Randall. Dale's voice of civilized reason often acted as a foil for Shane's increasingly unstable, survivalist attitude. Shane most likely showed little remorse for Dale's death. Glenn Rhee Glenn and Dale were very close friends, especially after the group left Jim behind in "Wildfire". Glenn goes to Dale for advice frequently, often on how to deal with Maggie's seemingly inconsistent attitude towards the younger man. Glenn reveals the level of trust he had in Dale when he revealed both Lori and Maggie's secrets to him in "Secrets". Glenn saw Dale as a mentor type figure. After Dale's death Glenn breaks down when Andrea tells him that "Dale was proud of you..." and that "...Dale knew how much we (The Group) cared for him." In "The Distance", when the group's RV breaks down, Glenn remembers Dale and what Dale taught him. Jim Jim and Dale seemed to be friends as they were often seen fixing the RV together. As Jim was dying, Dale thanked him for fighting for the group's survival. Their relationship was not explored more before Jim's death. T-Dog Dale seemed to have a good friendship with T-Dog. When T-Dog cut his arm on the highway and became delirious, he confided in Dale about them being the weakest members of the group. Dale is later asked by T-Dog not to tell anyone about the conversation they had, Dale assures him that he never planned to, showing a great level of trust between the two. T-Dog most likely was devastated by Dale's sudden death. Morales Dale and Morales seem to be good friends, especially when Morales arrives at the camp of Guts and Dale is very happy for him that he has survived, even when Dale tells the story on his watch in Vatos. Rick Grimes Rick and Dale didn't interact much until late into Season 2 when Rick, along with Hershel and Glenn, brought Randall after Dave and Tony's group attacked Rick, Glenn, and Hershel in "Triggerfinger". Rick along with Shane decided it was best that Randall be killed, claiming that Randall could be a threat. Dale disagreed with Rick about wanting to kill Randall and that it was sending Carl a wrong message on how to deal with problems in "Judge, Jury, Executioner". Later on inside Hershel's house Rick and Dale argued along with the group of what to do with Randall. It was then decided that Randall needed to die. Later on in the night, Rick was ready to kill Randall but Carl was watching and told Rick to kill him. Rick changed his mind but shortly after Dale was attacked by the swamp walker that Carl had seen earlier in the day and ran away from. The walker ripped Dale open, beyond the point of saving him. Rick begged Hershel to perform surgery in the field, but when Hershel said that he could not, Rick sobbed. When Rick could not bring himself to kill Dale so he wouldn't suffer, Daryl took his gun to put Dale out of his misery. Lori Grimes Lori and Dale were part of the original Atlanta group, and had a good relationship. In "Secrets," Dale tries to encourage Lori about her pregnancy, sharing a story about his late wife's miscarriage. Their talk helped convince her not to end her pregnancy. Dale was also extremely concerned about Shane's mental state and his role in Otis' death, and told Lori his suspicions, helping start a chain of events that led to Shane's death. Lori was shocked and saddened by Dale's death. Carl Grimes Dale and Carl are good friends during their stay at the Atlanta Camp. On several occasions, Dale helps to look after Carl for Rick and Lori, and cares for his well-being, even giving him advice on numerous occasions. Carl was remorseful and saddened for indirectly causing Dale's death, and tells Shane that Dale would still alive and with them had he not ran away from the walker that killed Dale. In Welcome To The Tombs, it is revealed that Carl still remembers his involvement in Dale's death and is still remorseful. Carol Peletier Carol and Dale are good friends and look after each other during their stay at the Atlanta Camp. The two are shown to care for each other, and work together during their daily chores at the camp. Dale shows concern for Carol due to her being unable to defend herself from walkers, and protects her whenever he can. When Sophia goes missing, Dale assists Carol in finding her. At the highway, Dale tells Carol that he is willing to stay behind to wait for Sophia, to which Carol is grateful towards him for. Dale is saddened and sorry for Carol when Sophia's fate is revealed, and constantly looks after her. When Dale is disemboweled by a walker, Carol is saddened of his death. Sophia Peletier Dale seemed to care a lot about Sophia. After the disappearance of Sophia, Dale remained on the highway with the others along with her mother and seemed very concerned about her safety and clearly believed she was still alive and wanted her found. Following Sophia's death, Dale was most likely very saddened. Daryl Dixon Dale and Daryl initially didn't get along well during their time in Atlanta and the campsite, but as time goes on they have established a good friendship. When the group wanted Randall dead, Dale approached Daryl, and asked Daryl where he stands. Daryl asks if Carol sent him but Dale explains that it's not only her that's concerned about him, or his new role in the group. Daryl said that the group was already broken and that he was better off by himself. Dale asks Daryl to stand with him anyway, but Daryl won't because he believes his opinion won't matter and he knows that Rick only listens to Shane. He also mentions about how Shane killed Otis and how he didn't believe Shane's story because he came back with a dead man's gun, this leaves Dale shocked that Daryl seems disinterested at the fact Shane is a killer. When Dale was attacked by a walker, Daryl runs to the scene and saves him by killing the walker. Unfortunately, the walker had already ripped open Dale's stomach. Daryl calls for help and tries to comfort Dale in his last moments. When Hershel said that Dale couldn't be saved, a depressed Daryl takes Rick's gun and shoots Dale in the head to end his suffering. Hershel Greene Dale and Hershel are usually seen talking with each other throughout Dale's stay at the farm. Due to their relative closeness in age, the two are usually seen talking about deciding what's best for both Dale and Hershel's group. At first Hershel doesn't seem to like Dale's stubborn attitude towards him about convincing him that the walkers are not people, but eventually, Hershel warms up to him. Their relationship got better after the barn massacre and Hershel's return from his alcoholic state. When Dale asked Hershel's opinion about executing Randall, he told Dale that he doesn't want to take any part of it and told him that they should just let Rick handle things from now on. When Dale's life cannot be saved, Hershel is saddened by it, and since then, tried his hardest to take on Dale's role as a Moral Compass for the group. Maggie Greene Dale and Maggie were not shown interacting much but they clearly had a good relationship. Both showed mutual respect during their time at the farm and Dale was very grateful to her father who had allowed the group to stay on the farm and for saving Carl's life. During the judgment of Randall, Dale asked the opinion of Maggie who answered to keep him prisoner. When Dale died Maggie was clearly saddened like all the rest of the group. Randall Randall and Dale were never seen on screen together, but Dale disagreed with the choice of killing him, and pleaded with Rick to change his mind on executing him, or at least speak with Randall. After his sudden death, Rick and most of the group, excluding Shane were going to set him free to honor Dales last words. This however never happened as Shane killed Randall before he could be set free.}} Appearances Trivia *Prior to Dale's death, it was reported that a cast member wanted to leave the show and then had a change of heart after original showrunner Frank Darabont was fired. This cast member was later assumed to be Jeffrey DeMunn. It was later confirmed by Chandler Riggs and Darabont that DeMunn departed from The Walking Dead due to Darabont's firing, but neither made mention of DeMunn changing his mind. *Dale's death shows irony. **He comforts Andrea due to the fact that she feels bad for accidentally shooting and almost killing Daryl. He says "Besides, we've all wanted to shoot Daryl". Later on, when Dale gets mutilated by a walker, Daryl was the one to mercifully kill him by shooting him. **Dale was also Daryl's first human kill. *In the episode "The Distance" while the group is driving to Alexandria, their RV breaks down. Glenn then fixes the problem by replacing a dead battery; Abraham Ford asks how Glenn knows that, to which Glenn replies with a knowing smile. This, although not confirmed, could be a nod to the moments when Dale was teaching Glenn about how to fix the RV. *The final five episodes of season 5 ("Remember", "Forget", "Spend", "Try", "Conquer") are all references to Dale's campfire story from season 1: "I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: 'I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may '''remember' time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'"'' *Dales last on screen words were "This group is broken" Horvath, Dale Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Greene Family Farm